


Posture

by Shes-claws-deep (CyrilOdahviing)



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: BDSM, Caning, F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, Positions, Sub!V, Submission, dom!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 03:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilOdahviing/pseuds/Shes-claws-deep
Summary: In which you test V on his positions.





	Posture

“Very good, honey,” you purr as you circle around his kneeling form. “You look so pretty like this.”

V struggles not to duck his head, but he fails to suppress the smirk on his face just as you come around to his front. Though the sight of that sly, smug smirk on his face annoys you just a little, that annoyance is dulled by how obedient he is in keeping his back straight, in keeping his knees wide open even as you tap at his thighs with his cane. 

The twisted metal cane serves as much as an implement as it does a statement piece, leaving thin streaks of red wherever you strike. “To the wall now, baby. Wall pose, please.”

“Yes, Master.” V slowly rolls to his feet, using his hands to balance his shaky legs. That same smirk is still on his face, softened by the submissive posture of his body as he obeys and goes to the wall behind him. The tattoos on his body dance across his skin as his muscles flex, as he bends over with his back arched, teetering on his tippy toes and his hands braced on either side of his head. His cock hangs under him, already half hard, and the dark star of his taint revealed to you the more he arches his back, the more he thrusts his ass out at you. 

Pleased as punch, you walk around to check his posture, the cane tapping with every other step. “Excellent posture.” Then, as you check his feet, you tap at his calves with the cane. “Higher.”

V obeys, trembling a little when he goes as high as he can, his forehead resting on the wall for extra balance. 

“Well look at you, all spread out for me,” you purr and bite your lip, using the cane to trail up the inside of his legs until he’s shaking so much you fear his thin ankles will give out. “Now just stay there for a little bit while I just…” You lean the cane against your leg and replace its touch with your hands to trail up his inner thighs.

A thin whine escapes him as he starts to straighten his back, reacting visibly to your wandering fingers.

“Hey, keep your back arched, baby. You’re losing the curve.” Another few warning taps on his calves with the cane and he’s back in the right posture, helped along by your hand on the small of his back. “Good.”

“Yes, Master,” V moans tremulously, his fingers curling into his palms. “Mmm, Master~”

“Yes, pretty boy?” You kiss his sweaty, tattooed back, a smile curling on your lips. 

“Touch me more.”

Now you bite. “Demanding pet.”

A dark, velvety chuckle wafts over to you, slightly muffled from where he’s planted his face on the wall. “Of course, Master.”


End file.
